Pax Cybertronia
by Prime Revolver
Summary: AU: "The broad masses of a nation...will more easily fall victim to a big lie than to a small one." -Adolf Hitler a/n: genre might change
1. DC

Direct Current

"Always going in _one_ direction, never looking back." –DC

Ch 1

0000

Grand Maximus(1 or Autobot Grand City (A.G.C.) as he knew it was called, but he knew it was more than just a city. It _thrived_ like any other, its walls containing some of the most advanced systems the Autobot's could provide to accommodate the living cities inhabitants and to keep them safe. The actual city its self was huge, and covered an immense area from outer wall to wall. The ground, its self, was bought by the Autobot's from the United States government and stretched miles in a 360-degree radius.

Seating near A.G.C.'s northeastern walls was a smaller settlement provided for the humans whom worked in the city. The roads that led in and out of the city were well provided for the newest and best security systems. Rigorous scans that were two times better than any human made security X-Ray's that scanned semi trailers for potential deadly items. Including people.

That and any one-mostly the human personnel, had to have and ID to prove they had proper access and were suspected to have all files submitted, which included DNA, finger prints, iris scans, and other tedious things that kept the city safe.

A.G.C was forever changing, forever growing, and at the heart of the massive city was a _spark_ that belonged to the city itself. The city lived and if the time came to it, it could transform into a city ready to defend itself and its inhabitants. And a few points in the past it could literally transform and rise up like its smaller Cybertronian counter parts.

It was well none for its galactic port that accommodated ships that were arriving from off world and allowed runways for ships, shuttles, and, in some cases, large Cybertronians who needed to take off for space.

For one ship in particular that was just arriving from Earth's atmosphere with transmission giving them permission to land. Landing gear lowered as its navigations officer sent out the commands to do so. The, considered, medium sized ship was designed to transport nearly two dozen passengers alone with a small crew to pilot and keep the ship airborne to and from its destinations.

The ship had a unique if not simple name, the _Xenos_, which was caring seventeen passengers from a small moon that orbited a newly Decepticon controlled planet. So the Transformers inside who were watching the massive Cybertron/Earth Autobot City coming closer under them. They were or could be considered refugees and it was finally sinking in for them.

The smallest of the 'bots on board but still wasn't mini-bot standard, attention was out of the pothole just to his right behind him, duo optics wide, his mouth slightly ajar. The sight below was just awe inspiring. He hadn't been around long compared to some of the mech's on board would probably seen a millennium at least but he'd been to a couple of planets.

This one by far was just. . .he couldn't find words.

"Hey kid! Are you _deaf_ or something?"

Nearly jumping out of his armor snapping around the small white mech looked up meeting the irritable gaze of one of the ship crewmembers. He was a slightly bulky mech but the white and black couldn't figure out what type of alter mode he possessed. It was some sort of land craft but that's all he could narrow it down to. Dole colored mostly gray and brown with tri of yellow the only thing that stood out was the Autobot's log on his chest and his blue optics.

The ivory youngling hadn't caught the big mech's name he was too skittish for introductions and it was likely the bulky mech would careless if the smallish black and white knew.

"Designation and primary function," he stated with menace

The white youngling looked down at the data-slate in the mech's grasp realizing it admittedly what it was. "A-Artificer sir and. . ."

". . .And?" This mech was getting frustrated or something alone that line

Looking down at the floor, "I h-have no pr-primary function, sir."

Newly named as Artificer was easily intimidated by just about anyone but in truth he'd learned to control his stuttering over time but sometimes you'd never know it, like right now. The bulky mech gave the small mechling an odd look before grunting and walking off to another refugee down the line of mech's. Watching him go from the corner of his duo optics Artificer slide his hands between his inner thighs near his knee joints and bowed his head in shame and embarrassment.

It wasn't that he hadn't ever worked, matter a face he did mostly work as a filer keeping track of stocks, personnel, shipments, in and out, stuff like that. On other times he went around repairing stuff, it varied greatly. He just didn't have a set function like everyone else. No one had ever given him in recognition, given him the chance.

"It's alright," Art, snapped his head up to face the mech that was seating to his left "Ya got a lot of time ahead of ya. Your still a youngling practically, no one suspects you to have a function quit yet."

He went back to studying the floor and muttered under his breath. _"Apparently only you."_

He jumped slightly when he felt an arm snake around the back of his shoulder and a hand grip his right shoulder. The mech was leaning toward him a half-cocked smile on his face.

"Hey it's alright." He said. "Ya can either live your life lettin' bastards get to ya and living in a slump or ya can not give a frag about what they say and live your life. What have ya?" titling his head to one side and like that his grin suddenly turned sheepish "Pardon my language."

"I guess your right."

The white and black mech leaned back to his original position taking his arm off the smaller mech's shoulder. Chin held high he never ceased smiling. "Perfect answer."

A loud deep beep echoed through the chamber signaling for them to buckle down because the ship was preparing to dock. Artificer looked up as a series of long red lights lit up on the chambers ceiling. Looking down Artificer slide his hand down and clicked open the container piece that held the belt that went around his thin waist. For once he didn't jump when he heard something clatter behind him.

"You've done this _before_ haven't you?"

Artificer couldn't help but let a grin cross his faceplate under the plate that covered his olfactory(2. Gripping onto the harness Art flipped it over his shoulders as if it were a completely natural thing for him. Beside him the black and white mech with the glassy blue visor had a little trouble but figured out how to adjust it and pull it down over his shoulders.

"More times than I'd care to admit." Artificer said his small smile still on his face

"I hate flying." Artificer turned to face the slender mech to his left again. He could tell the mech wasn't even trying to hide his nervousness even though he that smile still on his faceplate. "I'm a grounder an all ya know." Taking a quick glance over at the smaller mech. "I prefer all four wheels _on_ solid ground."

Chortling, "I don't mind it, but yeah I understand."

Giving a nervous filled chuckle himself "You're braver than you let on then." To Artificer surprise the mech leaned over extending his white and black hand. "Names, Current, but for you, ya can call me DC(3." Giving Art that half-cocked grin of his. "Always going in _one _direction, never looking back."

Artificer smiled "Clever" raising his own hand that was mostly indigo except for a maroon plate that ran over his 'knuckles' to take the offered one to shake. "Artificer but you can call me Art."

The ship gave a jerk rattling the mech's in their harnesses that dropped over their shoulders. Artificer looked over his shoulder one last time and watched the metal scenery fly pass his window before the transport shuttle came to a slow steady halt jerking their passengers and crew.

He grimaced and Current caught it. "What is it?"

Leaning forward as much as the harness would let him he looked down toward the front of the passenger bay where the doors were sailed shut near the bulkhead and answered.

"The pilot needs to go back to where he _learned_ to be a pilot." Current just laughed out loud as the ship finally came to a jerky halt.

000

_Grand Maximus_: _Fortress Maximus' little brother; Appeared in Masterforce, Super God Masterforce, and the Zone series. _

_The plate over Art's nose and across his cheeks: think of G1 Blaster from both the original comics and artist Emiliano Santalucia awesome _new_ reincarnation of him._

_DC or Direct Current_: _welding current, electrical current that flows in one direction only. Direction the current is flowing is called polarity. Two Polarities: Direct current electrode positive (DCEP) & direct current electrode negative (DCEN) (Source National Center for Construction Education & Research, Trainee Guide L1)_

A/N:

Should I be starting another story when I haven't finished my others? No, no I shouldn't. But I am, heh.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except for Artificer(Art), Current(DC), and the plot, are mine.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental


	2. Ironhide

Ironhide

"There's a lot of possibilities there for ya kid." –Ironhide

Ch 2

000

Being on an organic planet such as this one again was a little nerve racking. The last organic planet he had been on he'd nearly been killed. And being more accurate about it; he'd almost been eaten _alive_. The planet had forests that even the Autobot shuttle, Omega Supreme, would have a hard time walking through, if at all. Artificer held back a shutter that almost ran down his structure support column in his back remembering.

Giant killer plants with _sharp_ _teeth_ nearly as long as his _forearm_. Luckily their toxins weren't deadly to mechanical life. But the pressure and force alone behind those jaws could crush a machine such as him self easily and without a second thought behind it. Then again he'd been younger than he was now and still had one more up-grade to go and because he body—internal wise, wasn't nearly as strong as it should have been he was an easy meal.

Harsh yes, but true.

Artificer didn't remember much about the attack only that he was missing his left leg, knee down and his right, pelvis joint down. What was left of his legs were lying on a table across the room looking more like a pile of scrap metal than actual legs.

Like always he had done a bit of research on this planet before he left from his last 'post'. Were Autobot Grand City was located; there were _no_ killer plants let alone ones that could actually do harm.

Well unless you ran into a tree, but that was different.

"This place is amazing,"

Drawn out of his musing Art looked over his shoulder and up at Current who was looking somewhere off to his right. Now that the mech was standing up Art finally realized how much taller the Praxian was compared to himself. 'Bots like DC weren't known for their height or really the lack of but this Praxian was an exception; he _was_ tall.

What really got Art though was that he still had his Cybertronian mode unlike most of the new arrivals—Artificer included, who had downloaded new modes before hand.

Smiling Art looked up toward the blue and white sky above his head, "Yeah it is." He said just above a whisper

"Artificer!"

Snapping to attention almost on impulse the white mech turned around to face whom ever had called him so fast DC could have sworn he hadn't seen him do it. Shaking his head DC turned around not nearly as. . ._enthusiastic_ as his smaller comrade to see who had barked behind them. And as soon as his optics fell on the mech from back on the ship he wished he'd just kept his back turned. So instead he frowned, no, scowled.

Art heard Current utter a curse but made no sign that he'd heard the taller mech, _"This mech is really pushing it,"_ DC whispered loud enough for the ivory mechling to hear

"Yes sir?"

Walking beside the broad mech was a tall red and black mech that made his spark quiver slightly. Artificer could tell from knowledge that he possessed that this wasn't the mech's original frame. It was too obvious to him; he knew what to look for. The broad dole colored mech walking beside him probably didn't know let alone cared.

As the two mech's got closer Artificer increasingly got nervous. This bulk of a mech his red armor gleaming while his black armor looked like it missed one to few polishing sessions. Which was the _oddest_ thing Art had ever seen before. He wondered if it was actually done on purpose and not just for the mech's possible lack of caring of his own personal hygiene.

That was highly unlikely. It had to be a type of stealth system like some mech's who specialized in keeping their person secret and hidden during missions.

But it was also unlikely that he was a spy or anything he was just to slagging _big_! One false move and he knew he'd be crushed under the mech's weight. Then he realized that the mech had latches of the heavy-duty kind Artificer recognized that some serious cannons should sit on his forearms.

"Scrawny thing ain't he."

His voice portrayed his age but fit his person well, Art thought. Deep an with a slight gruffness to it he didn't know about the accent though. Art was glad that Current was still standing beside him giving him some sort of comfort that he probably didn't know he was giving. Standing up in relative open space beside him the 'bot was tall his white gray and black frame seemed to blend into the light around him.

Current was the same type of 'bot or more or less 'race', if you will, as the Autobot armies second-in-command, Prowl. Artificer couldn't place it though. But the 'bots confidence and courage helped the white mech out a bit because he lacked both.

As soon as the big black and red mech stopped Artificer felt his spark stop. Art wouldn't deny that 90 of all Transformers who were larger than him made him want to turn tail and run with it between his legs. Artificer being as short as he was compared too most, well, the odds were against him needless to say.

"What's ya name squirt?" the bulky mech asked

Artificer could hear that he meant no harm but that didn't stop him from almost stalling right there and then. Luckily he didn't and he was resorted to his annoying stuttering problem when nerves.

"A-Artificer s-s-sir" bowing slightly at the waist

It was a habit just as much as it was a gesture of respect he was forced to get down pat on the last moon he was stationed at. Old habits died hard. A grunt made Artificer suddenly made his cheeks plates heat up, grateful for the metal plate that ran across the upper half of his face.

"Just a youngling who still has 'no sense of direction' if you know what I mean."

Standing back up straight he found he couldn't make optics contact watching the bulky black and red mech's reaction from the corner of his optics.

"Eh lay off 'Crain that's how younglings are," Art stiffened again when the black and red started taking a few steps forward before coming to a stop before him in all his bulky black and red glory. This dude was intimidating more with every second and Art's intakes were starting to protest.

"Do ya know who I am short stuff?" the mech asked

All Artificer could do was shake his head in a 'no' fashion but admittedly stopped when he felt light hand on his shoulder. Current.

"Officer Ironhide, in charge of security and weaponry."

Slowly Art's optics grew as this information was fed to him. Snapping his head back up to the mech in font of him. How had he have not seen it before?! This was Ironhide?! Since when? Newly revealed as Ironhide, self appointed bodyguard of the Autobot commander let a smirk cross his faceplate.

"Seems someon' done 'es homework right." 'Ironhide muttered, good humor in his voice

'_How could this be Ironhide?'_ Artificer wondered

He'd read so much about him up until he was moved to the third moon he'd been stationed on. The third moon as Artificer called, which was actually Xeris Five orbiting Batteris, a mostly hostile desert waist land of a planet. Its ancient white salt seas now were just desert that were inhabited by giant skull worms.

Despite the lack of time to read and private time to him self, Artificer last remember reading that Ironhide turned into a. . .delivery van . . .Art inwardly sighed to himself, that was good enough reason to get an upgrade, he supposed.

Ironhide turned around slightly looking back at 'Crain', "So what's the deal wit' 'em?" he asked

'Crain walked up eyeing Art like he was scum under his boot in an attempt to be menacing. And it worked unfortunately; Art hid his optics from view under his helm visor. "He has _no _primary function. I couldn't right out place him somewhere." Here he shrugged one shoulder looking up at Ironhide. "You just so happened to be near by who's qualified for this kinda thing."

"It's not that I don't . . . have . . .a function."

One thing about Xeris, they were _strict_ beyond reason. If you were lower rank you never talked out of turn, unless spoken to first and foremost or anything under that line.

Putting his hand on his hip Ironhide waited to see if the small 'bot was going to continue and seeing that he wasn't going to he said: "Well?"

Currents hand gripped his shoulder slightly trying to encourage the boy. Art decided not to mention about the rules of Xeris.

"I actually do a lot of things in the past stations I've been at. Monitoring, recording for example. I'm good with stuff like that. I'm also good at fixing things to menial devices to computer and generators. To construction equipment and heavy tools."

The three other mech's remained silent as Artificer explained really to Ironhide but also to the other two mech's. Ironhide narrowed his optics completely intent listening to the boy. A few seconds after he stopped he cocked his head back and made a noise from somewhere in his chest that Artificer didn't know how to decipher.

"There's a lot of possibilities there for ya kid."

Ironhide raised his arm up and looked at something on his wrist. Raising an optics ridge Artificer watched him for a moment before the bulky mech turned back.

"Al'ight I got some free time, I know who to take ya to get ya situated in."

"What about Current?" Art jumped before making sure anything else was done

Stopping for a moment Ironhide studied the youngest mech before him before turning toward the tall slender mech standing right behind the youngling who had a hand on his shoulder. Ironhide could tell he was a Praxian just by his design but he was still rather new.

'_Ah new gen_**.**_ model eh.' _

"He's already got a function he'll be assigned somewhere else." Answered 'Crain hand on his hip

Artificer narrowed his optics at the dole colored 'bot but feeling a squeeze on his shoulder drew his attention away from the 'bot. Current was looking down at him a smile on his face.

"Don't worry 'bout it. As soon as I get settled I'll come lookin' for ya, or vice versa al'ight?"

Smiling for what seemed like ages Art nodded his head "Deal."

"All right squirt," began Ironhide patting Art's other shoulder as Current went to talk to 'Crain "You're with me then."

Art gulped and followed the bulky officer obediently only glancing back once at his new friend.

000

A/N:

This story is really in fates hands. 'Crain is just a random mech who will never show up again. Like I told Blue I'm attempting to keep the OC's down to a minimum. If your wondering 'bout Ironhide. He's his old self just not outwardly; his new frame is, yes, influenced slightly on the 07 movie, and tad bit on IDW's vs of him.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except for Artificer(Art), Current(DC), and the plot, are mine.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental


	3. Prowl

Prowl

"I'm sorry you've had to go through life like that, Art. No one like you should know what that is like." -Prowl

Ch 3

000

The halls of A.G.C. were just as impressive as the walls outside and to be honest it had Artificer rather nervous. He wasn't use to this high horse kind of thing. It wasn't that he wasn't appreciative of it, far from it, this was just something completely new to him. His past working and even living conditions had never been this good. With just a slight polish Art was sure he could probably see his reflection in the shinny metal walls.

"How ya an the Praxian related kid?"

Artificer jumped again almost haven forgotten that Ironhide was walking just in front of him leading him to. . .where Art wasn't sure.

"W-we're not." He began looking straight head if not a little to the floor. "I'm not quite sure. . .we. . .we just met on the shuttle coming here."

The large mech glanced over his shoulder at the young mech and took in his expression, and stance. He was a timid thing that was for sure but what fascinated the older mech the most was the young mech's optics. It had been a really long time since he'd seen optics just like that boy's behind him had. The left was a glowing aqua blue while the other was a lustrous gold.

Turning his head back around watching where he was going Ironhide frowned as not so old memories floated back up from his processor. Frowning the old war vet mentally shook his head pushing those memories back down. His day had started out good and so far it still was, he wasn't going to let it end. Not now anyway.

"Well kid." Ironhide stated, "If he is ya friend, good for you, keep 'im close. A friend is a good thing to have."

Receavors fins spreading apart slightly on the sides of his head Art nodded in understanding taking in the older mech's words.

"I'll. . .I'll do that."

Ironhide hide a small smile that crept onto his faceplates.

"Well here we are."

Stopping just beside the black and red mech Artificer, once again, felt a slight ping of nervousness swell up inside of him not quite sure what to suspect next. Though he'd never been in a base like this, no, city/fortress he could tell that this sector he was in now was important. The security cameras were everywhere and the halls were spotless and had bulky, gun and electric staff wielding guards on duty.

And the _doors_, they were almost _menacing_ though how they could be menacing, Art didn't know the only thing he knew was that they _were_. On another note they didn't have the most common touch access pads.

Artificer, always curious at some new gadget, any little device for that matter, watched Ironhide and what he did next.

From what the young mech could tell there was no security panel what so ever but as he looked closer there was a small five by five slightly lighter tented panel than the rest of the wall. Art blinked suddenly as a little circle just seemed to appear out of nowhere right in the middle of it. And on further inspection there was what looked like a little holo projector lens at its center. . .and it suddenly started glowing.

Very similar to your standard holo-vid screen that was used at desk terminals, a blue-green holo panel popped into existence and automatically fitted to the size of Ironhide's large black hand that was hovering just in front of him. After a flash—the device scanning Ironhide's hands faster than Art could follow it—disappeared along with the lens in the wall.

That was officially newest most fascinating thing Artificer had ever seen.

"Find it interesting do ya?"

Snapping back to reality Art looked up at Ironhide who was smiling down at him with an expression the younger couldn't quick identify. Finally after a moment what the bigger mech said registering with him; he blushed, fins sinking back.

Grinning sheepishly, "Y-yeah." He said, "I've never seen a security system like that. . .before."

Ironhide's chuckled as the door they'd been standing in front of slide open. "It's just been officially accepted and installed into parts of the city. So far it's only in the officer and other important sectors."

So engrossed in what the older mech was telling him Art hadn't really been paying attention where he was being led. It was fixing to come back and bit him in the aft though.

"It's a very great achievement from our science, engineering, and security teams here."

Snapping his head around to face the new voice and like that Art felt himself stall or at least something very close to it. At some point his receiver's fins had sunk back. There seating behind a large black desk with several piles of neatly stacked datapads and the like was the one mech Artificer would have never thought he'd meet, ever. And right now wished he hadn't met at least not _right_ now.

'_P-Prowl?!' _

Second in command. Second only to the Prime. Tactician. Strategist.

Art forced himself almost painfully to relax just enough that he didn't completely look obvious, and like 'a stupid little youngling'. He hopped it worked. At least Ironhide didn't appear to notice.

"This is the younglin' I comm.ed ya about."

'_When'd he do that?!'_

Just like the little holo-cube projections (he'd been lucky to nab them too) seen of the second, Prowl was most defiantly from Praxus. But he didn't have that accent though. Maybe it didn't apply to all of them he thought. Even though Art had only spent a few moments with the black and white mech he could tell the files that he'd read on him where true. He was a stock demeanor, calm, and collected.

"Artificer correct."

He knew his name! Though the Autobot's second wasn't particularly known in any 'departments' Art preferred. The young mech highly respected him for what he did and held him in high regards. Artificer looked up toward Ironhide as the older mech put his large black hand on his shoulder.

"I'll leave ya in Prowl's capable hands. He'll get ya situated within the cities systems and get you into your own apartment. That sound good to ya?"

Art nodded meekly. The ivory mismatched opticed youngling couldn't really grasp what was happening to him around his processor though he completely understood at the same time. A few months ago he thought he'd never meet anyone from the Autobot's Prime's 'circle' yet he'd already met _two_. Both of which were really close to the Prime. And one was the said mech's right hand man. The other was basically Prime's self-appointed bodyguard at least that's what he presumed.

"Alright then," patting Art's shoulder "See ya around Prowl."

"Good day, Ironhide." He said briskly

Watching the large black and red mech leave the door sliding shoot behind him silently Artificer felt more exposed than he had ever been since getting here. Well considering it hadn't been that long Art thought it was rather pathetic but he couldn't help it, slag it! That's when an old memory showed its ugly face back in his processor again.

Thinking back to a certain time not to long ago back at his last moon post and when he was a newbie there. He'd been doing well so far until someone snuck up on him when he'd least excepted it and scared him half to death. That and making him successfully fry nearly a quarter of the generators in his sector, which successfully cut all power for nearly half an Earth week. He had to go up to his superior, humiliated, and explain what happened and take the big mech's verbal abuse without protest. That mech had been a mean glitch too and for all that he knew still was.

That was one good thing Art could think of that he was glad to be away from.

"Please have seat Artificer."

Art somehow stopped himself from jumping hearing the officer's voice break the silence of the room. Prowl was still seated behind his desk a faint smile on his light tented faceplate and was gesturing to the chairs positioned in front of his desk. Nodding his head he walked forward, slightly hesitantly and took one of the two offered seats.

Attentively Art watched Prowl lean over slightly probably going through one of his drawers in his desk. After a few moments of searching for something Prowl pulled out a thin black datapad with a laser pen clipped on to it.

"On this is a survey that will help me get a idea as to what your bested fitted for." Art leaned up coming out of his chair slightly to accept the thin black device from the second "While your felling that I'll quickly finish with what I was doing and I'll be right with you."

"O-okay."

Nodding his head lightly Prowl got back to doing what ever he was doing before the young mech and Ironhide arrived. Taking up the opportunity presented to him Art let his mismatched optics wonder for a moment curious as to what the Autobot second in command's office looked like.

It was large but not overly excessive Art guessed. He'd never actually seen a place like this let alone many offices. In his time those things he learned to try to avoid. To his right where selves starting midway up the wall and a few small file cabinets lining the lower half. The shelves were filled with all sorts of items bust mostly datapads, old records, datatracks, old holo scroll maps, and a lot of other things.

There were even a few little statues.

To his left was more bare. Seating against the wall taking up much of it was a couch, Art guessed, and was finally cushioned. Seating father back was another chair. There was a holographic picture just over the couch along with a canvas just beside it. Other than that the room was simple but still elegant to Art who was still newly exposed to these kinds of _conditions_.

Haven taken a few moments to look around Artificer turned back to the task at hand. Clicking on the black datapad Art gave it a few minutes; its screen a deep glowing blue this was a nice and not mentioning new. The ones back at his last moon station where old, beaten, warn, and well, just old. Nice improvement all the same even though it still worked basically the same it was just overly glorified. Picking up the pen he got to work, so to speak.

Before the young ivory mech knew it he'd finished his 'survey' and was giving the black datapad back to the tactician. Art didn't really remember exactly when his nerves finally started to calm around Prowl but when he did realized he was thankful for it.

Taking the datapad Prowl pulled a small black cord with a square plug on the end from a small space on the desk top, its cord running somewhere inside the desk. Taking the black datapad and plugging it to the cord a series of blue neon lights lit up down its side and sequence.

While he worked Prowl talked attempting to help the young mech's nerves a bit. He could tell even from where he sat that the ivory youngling was tense and uncomfortable, but that was understandable. He hadn't even been here a day yet for that matter.

"I believe more proper introductions are in order." Prowl began gathering the younglings attention. "Though I'm sure you already know my names Prowl. And yours is Artificer correct?" placing the laser pen in the drawer to his right but not looking away from the other

"Yes sir. Art works to if you'd prefer something simpler." Keeping his voice low and at a respectable tone

Prowl faltered, just slightly, for a moment and was glad that he had something else partially occupying his attention at the moment. Quickly regaining his poseur before his slip was noticed Prowl mentally shook his head and looked back up at the mechling.

"So Art from my understanding, back at your last post what did you do there?"

Glancing down at his hands that were lying on his white thighs he pondered on that question for a moment gathering his thoughts wondering how to answer.

"Mostly maintenance on a variety of things." He began "I helped keep the security devices in check and helped maintain the generators. Besides that if they needed extra hands or other workers where hurt or something like that I'd go into the mines and help man the transports that got the ore from one location to the next."

Prowl listened intently at what the young mech had to say without missing a beat. He was rather impressed for a young 'bot like this one was allowed to work with security. But that wasn't what got him though. Though it was likely this mechling probably only had one more upgrade to go or as equally likely not. He was still just a youngling. Prowl wasn't biased and let experience speak for its self.

Artificer didn't look all that strong honestly but a bit of training could be a good cure for that.

"Odd job for a mech young as you." Prowl stated looking the ivory mechling's mismatched optics "Protocol here, though I'm not saying everywhere, permits one to be a certain _age_ to work in such. . .extreme conditions."

Artificer just shrugged a shoulder looking some where off of to his right, "Well unfortunately not there. But then again I really didn't have a choice in the matter." He stated as if I really just didn't bother him at all

Prowl cocked his head to the side curiosity peaked. "How so?"

He didn't reply at first and seemed more interested on his hands that where lying on his lap. Prowl wondered if he shouldn't have probed where he'd just went but there was no turning back now. While he waited in those sort moments in silence he wondered what this young mech had actually been throw in his short life span.

"I don't know if is obvious or not but I didn't grow up like. . .other Autobot younglings." He didn't know what to say or how he should have phrased it what he wanted to say. Here he chose to leave out the memories, which were still rather _painful_ too remember about his only home he ever really remembered.

"I've lived on my own for at least three quarters of my life." He began again Prowl earnestly listening in "I've learned to how to work, and get by on what I had, accept what I had, was able to get, and well, deal with it and didn't complain."

Seating inside his chest cavity inside its chamber the Autobot's second spark's cringed in empathy and sadness. Outwardly Prowl didn't show most of anything on his faceplate keeping his cool, calm demeanor. He was sure there was a frown there and his sadness playing in his optics but he tied not to let the young mech across from him see.

He'd had his far share in his past of harsh times so Prowl sympathized.

Sighing, "I'm sorry you've had to go through life like that, Art. No one like you should know what that is like."

It was Art's turn to feel his spark squeeze slightly. It wasn't every day he got a comment like that sent to him. Empathy. It had been a long time and it felt good though for someone else it wouldn't have been as significant but it meant a lot to the young 'bot.

"I suppose." He shrugged "But I've grew use to it a long time ago."

"Still--" just about the time Prowl opened his mouth to speak further a beep sounded somewhere in his office. And nearly a second later Art turned to the sound of the door sliding open to reveal a mech with a visor over his optics and a smile on his face.

Since he wasn't facing the Autobot second Artificer didn't see the scowl suddenly spread across his faceplate.

000

A/N:

Yes I use the word 'couch', it sounds odd (to me) for a TF story but I couldn't think of anything else. So deal with it, 'kay. If anyone would like to see a sketch of Ironhide drop me a note. I'll get Current up sometime.

Review please!

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except for Artificer(Art), Current(DC) and the plot, which are mine.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental


	4. Jazz

Jazz

"Yeah to make sure 'at ya can fight. It's suspected of all new recruits such as. . .yaself. What's that look for?" -Jazz

Ch 4

000

Again, like Prowl, this new mech was mostly black and white except he had a bright blue stripe running down his chest plate with what Art recognized as a 'four' in the middle. The mech held him self with an air of confidence without being full of himself and optimism completely the opposite as Prowl.

Turning to look at the recruit that Prowl had mentioned and he was surprised to find a youngling or at least a mech who looked like one. Appearances could be deceiving like his self. He appeared and even acted young but unfortunately he did have his own share of years on him.

"So" he began "Who do we 'ave here?"

"That is Artificer. He just arrived on the shuttle from Xeris Five."

Nodding his head Jazz leaned forward and offered a black hand, "Ya can call me, Jazz."

Art quickly took noticed that Jazz had a similar pattern of speech as Current. He found it an oddity. Both of them had that odd speech yet Prowl didn't and naturally he wondered why, but he wouldn't ask.

One; because it would have been perfectly rude under the circumstances succeeding in most likely embarrassing him and showing his ignorance, which he hated showing though he seemed to show it just by how young he was. And two; because there was a likely chance from his past experience he'd be scolded for it.

He thought rationally that these two mech wouldn't do that but well, these new transitions of life styles and manners just throw him for a serious loop.

Tenderly, Art leaned forward taking the black hand that was offered to him and shaking it remembering to use a firm confident grip but not to strong. A whole lot could be said with a simple handshake and learned from it. "You can call me Art." Letting go of the mech's black hand

He'd been right in the middle of leaning back against Prowl's desk arms crossing leisurely over his chest. What the younger ivory mech said caught him off guard and nearly slipped, missing the desk but quickly regained him self.

"Art?" Jazz said a slight edge of something in his voice even he wasn't sure what it was as he was fixing to turn to look at Prowl. Art watched the visored mech open his mouth as to speak then closed it without uttering a word. Behind his desk Prowl was staring at Jazz with an look in his optics the youngling couldn't quite place.

"Jazz if you'll be so kind could you escort Art here to his new quarters?" Prowl began casually after a few odd quiet moments in his office. "Since you deemed it fit to intrude while I was working."

Art felt his receiver fins sink back sighing mentally, _'I missed something.'_

Art sat up a little straighter in his chair reservoirs spreading apart of the side of his helm. _'Quarters?'_ He knew it was kind of obvious that he was going to get assigned quarters the Autobot's who stayed here in A.G.C. _had_ to stay somewhere. But the idea of his own quarters in a place like this it just peaked his curiosity. It was a privilege he'd thought he'd never have. Okay, yeah he'd had his own quarters in the past but here, was a completely different matter. Then something suddenly occurred to him causing him to sit back again.

_'Do I have to pay for it like my other chambers though? I couldn't afford it I know that. In a place like this.'_

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his anxiety musing. Looking up it was Jazz who had his hand on his shoulder but the black helmed mech was looking over at Prowl.

"If ya done boring the kid to death then, yeah, I'm up for it." Jazz was saying

"Yes I'm done." Nodding his helm before turning to Art "By the time you get to your quarters all the data I've made up will be ready and waiting in your terminal. Here take this."

Art stood and walked up to Prowls desk taking another data-pad the older mech offered.

"All the information you will need in on there including your access codes to your terminal. Only myself and few other higher-ups with top security clearance know the codes but we'd never access them unless absolutely necessary."

Giving the datapad a quick once over Art nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you, Prowl."

The Autobot tactician let a small kind smile appear on his faceplate "My pleasure Art. If you have any trouble or have any questions don't be afraid to ask alright."

"Yes sir."

"Well if ya two are all done, I'll escort ya to your chambers Art-y boy."

Inclining his head in respect to Prowl who returned it, Art jogged after Jazz who was already waiting at the open officer door. Artificer hoped that he'd be able to pay Prowl back for what he didn't for him today.

Though he knew that it wasn't actually Prowl his self you did it all, it was his duty but still the Autobot second had shown him a lot of kindness. That kind of kindness he'd never been shown before from a mech with even the equivalent to Prowls rank. It was an completely alien experience for him but he'd treasure it for the rest of his existence.

It felt good in a way Art couldn't quite explain.

Artificer was lead through the massive city for a while but the time being led through the halls just passed to fast for him. He wanted time to explore and just trying to hide his curiously was a challenge. It was time like this that Art really hated being as young as he was compared to everyone else. He still had that annoying youngling habits that were just down right embarrassing for him if he let himself slip.

But this place, this city was just _amazing_. At one point they crossed along a skywalk that showed a complete view of a small plaza. For what Jazz said it was designed after a Japanese garden you might see in Kyoto just more futuristic and the plants where imported. It was just spectacular.

Some of the views looked down on the city itself and all the types of mech's and femmes of all sizes and colors walking about.

But it just didn't last and that left him where he was now feeling somewhat deprived. Walking down another hall behind Jazz occasionally passing someone who greeted Jazz and went on with his or her business.

Artificer was slightly envious of Jazz well not the mech himself but his personality. Though Art was sure it was because that the mech had been here so long and knew a good handful of the people here. That was just Jazz's personality. He had no problem interacting with someone else didn't have to worry about being or feeling awkward like he did all the time.

That along was embarrassing all on its own.

"Ya sure are being quiet back there ya know."

Art lowered his head hiding his mismatched optics under his helm visor. "Sorry" he murmured

Jazz just chuckled slowing his pace so he could walk beside the youngling. "Hey, no need ta apologize. I can understand ya being nervous in a new _huge_ place like this. I'd be too I guess." Wrapping his arm around the younglings shoulder

Art glanced out of a window as he passed it on his left "It's big." Turning back to looking ahead "I've never been a place like this."

"You'll get use to it kid-o."

Glancing up at Jazz Art briefly had this odd feeling cross over him. It lasted only for a moments but it had lasting effects and it made Artificer's processor but spin not in a dizzyingly way. He'd never had a feeling like that but it felt for some reason familiar. Then it occurred to him.

Had he met Jazz before?

Art mentally shook his head. No that wasn't possible. Jazz was a high-ranking Autobot officer who had been working under the current Prime long before Artificer had been online.

That's about when Art realized that Jazz had let go of his shoulder and had his arm back at his side. He didn't know it but the black and white had a very similar feeling come over him and it made the hinges of his doorwings ache slightly. He had to concentrate on making sure he didn't frown from it.

"Urm. . .Jazz, sir."

Said mech turned and looked into those mismatched optics mentally thanking the young mech for the distraction and chuckled. "Just Jazz. I'm not as formal as Prowl, I'm not all rules and regs."

Nodding his head slightly confused by that Art looked back ahead. Hey, he'd been suspected to call his superiors 'sir' for a pretty long time. It became a force of habit that became etched into you sometimes.

". . .Jazz." he tried again "Can I ask you a question?"

Jazz chuckled again not minding the boys struggle for words. "Yeah. Shoot!"

Nodding his head, "What. . .what is suspected of me _here_? Expatiations. . .I guess?"

The third hadn't really suspected that question to come up but didn't let it get to him or anything. It seemed quite obvious really. Musing of what the mech had said for a moment he ran it throw his processor.

"I'm not quite sure I follow." Looking down at the ivory mech

Art bit his bottom lip and looked back down the hall trying to figure it out in his processor. He really wasn't sure how to say it without over stepping his self.

"E-Each station I've been at in the past had their own set of _rules_ along with the Autobot standard ones." Looking up at the officer "Here is no different I'm sure."

Art watched Jazz face light up realizing what he wanted to know. Cocking his head back he nodded his head bringing a black hand up tapping his chin.

"We'll, if 'ere are needs for mech's ta be on shift some where ya might be called an' ya will be su'pected to apply." Jazz suddenly snapping his black digits made Art blink. "Oh! Ratchet will have to give ya a personal exam, physical, and some other slag." Looking down making sure that Art was getting all this. "You'll also be suspected to participate in exercises with Ironhide, well, really whom ever is on shift but most likely the big guy."

"Exercises?" Artificer exclaimed not liking how the word

Waving a hand in front of him. By now Jazz had led both of them up to the lift that would be taken both of them down and to Art's new chambers. The slight silver door slide open opening into a surprisingly spacious red and gray plated room. Walking in Art watched Jazz press a single button, the door close, and with a jerk that was hardly noticeable they started going down.

"Yeah to make sure 'at ya can fight. It's suspected of all new recruits such as. . .yaself. What's that look for?"

Art's receiver fins had sunken back slighting on the sides of his head and there was a clear uncertain look on the youngling's faceplate.

"I. . .I'm not a fighter."

For just a moment Jazz just looked at him with an expression Art couldn't decipher then the next minutes it changed. Smiling and letting out a good natured chuckle from somewhere in his chest Jazz leaned over and wrapped his arm around the mechling's shoulder. Both still walking down the hall.

"Don't worry Art. That's what the sessions are for. Ironhide will make sure that if ya do need to fight you'll be ready."

Art frowned not saying anything at first watching a mech he didn't know walk past them not paying the two any mind. That was fine with him. Jazz didn't understand what he was trying to say. Okay yeah he could fight if he wanted to anyone could but he'd end up getting himself killed. Most importantly his body wouldn't allow him to take to much abuse.

He suddenly found himself tired and slightly agitated for no particular reason and no reason that he would tell Jazz. He wasn't a fighter for many different reasons. Artificer would preferred to finish exploring the city and figure things out about it. Stuff like that.

"That's good then I suppose."

Jazz patted his back slight. "Yeah. Oh and here's your new chambers."

That sounded really good to his audios right then. Chambers meant solitude to get some work done, though he didn't have much and a recharge berth. Yeah that sounded really good right now.

000

A/N:

I Like how this one came out even if it was a pain in the aft at points. Anyhoo, I have a slightly different second version of this chapter (the way I was really going to do this story) but I chickened out on posting it since it contains what you'd consider slash. Nothing major. If you're interested on reading it, send me a note. Next update may take a little longer hit a fork in the road with it. Shouldn't be much of a hold up though.

Thanks for reading, please review, it fuels me. Constructive crit. welcomed.

TF's and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

Except for Artificer(Art), Xeris Five, and the plot, are my creations.

Names and/of char(s) are entirely coincidental


	5. C&S

C and S

"I heard it was an inside job." -Nightbeat

Ch 5

000

With a soft thud Artificer practically fell back onto his berth his joints creaking in protest. It was amazing to him how quickly being in a room, his room, by himself away from this. . .this _amazing_ place could make his tensions an stress dissipate. His frame and its internal workings had never been this tight coming to a new place. Honestly he thought it was going to be like the other times being re-station, Primus was he wrong.

Like in the past his rooms were singled roomed, well except for a small waste room but it was way better than his other rooms. Like his second station chambers, it had been almost so small it barely fit the berth and the desk and it was filthy even though he tried to keep it clean as possible.

He hated filth, it was what it was, _filth_. Okay, yeah, he could handle it if he had to but he'd preferred not to. Just thinking about it made him squirm like something _vile_ was crawling on him or maybe even _in_ him.

Rolling on his side and curling up a little Artificer let his digits scrap against the grayish berth cushion.

'_This is new.'_

This place. . .it was new.

Art couldn't seem to wrap his processor around it and it bothered him.

Suddenly frowning deeply he got up, pushing against his berth to do so, and walked over to his (nice) desk and activated the terminal uplink. It boated up quickly its screen a basic black one that rose from the desk itself. The screen flickered on to a blue glow with several access ports(1 on its screen ready and waiting.

'_This is new and nice.' _

He found things like this just fascinating just as much as he liked exploring. The two-technology/engineering and exploring where kin no matter how you looked at it. When it came to building something you had to explore to figure out how things worked so you could build what you wanted too. The general exploring whether it be going out side or anything else.

Discovering something knew, achieving something no one else had yet achieve or found. Artificer _loved_ it, simply put.

At the right of the screen was the port he was looking for. Choosing not to use the black ball guider he took up a laser pen and tapped it on the port. Instantly it opened and already several items where waiting for him to look threw. Looking for the one Prowl was suppose to send him, finding it, he opened it and read through it.

After he finished reading that and the others, making sure to save the map Prowl had provided, he went looking around in the other ports. He silently mused about his shift that began tomorrow evening. He had a night shift.

'_Who would have guessed it?'_

Deep frown on his faceplate Art leaned over his desk letting his palm hold his head up and he skimmed throw his terminal. He mused over the old saying; _'The more things change the more they stay the same.'_ That was so true. Night shift. _Two words,_ that was all they were at first glance but double take and you see a whole lot more.

Back at his last stations he always got stuck with night shifts. The only reason why he didn't get stuck with guard duties, well okay he got guard duty but not what you're thinking about, he didn't qualify for guard duty. One; he just didn't meet the standards. He wasn't strong enough, had little actual experience with a hand held weapon.

He easily accessed another port taking him to a terminal that showed the current 'news' and the like that was going around at and in A.G.C.

And like the night shift he always had, not like the one you're thinking, he was stuck with—most of the time, monitor duty. Or helping some random mech he'd never met before whom was, no, most likely nocturnal or just didn't want to face society for some reason.

Grunting and shaking his head Artificer leaned back running his hand over his faceplate. Why was he getting so worked up about this? He'd been putting up with slag like this since. . .practically forever. Faceplate slowly blanking out he stared over at the blue glowing screen that had some article scrolling down its screen but not really seeing it.

'_The more things change the more they stay the same.' _He let that roll around in this processor a couple more times before turning his attention back to the terminal.

000

The halls within A.G.C. though mostly the same depending the area always seemed to share similarity with each other somehow. Well minus the color that was pretty much always the same but the place was still amazing. This particular hall that Artificer was walking down was huge with large plexiglass windows that, at the top, met the ceiling at an angle.

They were one-way mirrors that Art could tell by the slight blackish tone of them but still they gave a clear view the city below. From what he understood was that today was a Thursday and the skies out side where completely blue. That was another thing about Earth that he liked, was its skies. He'd never been to a planet with such plain yet beautiful skies even if they could change violently signaling a storm.

Right now that wasn't the center of his attention, it was the map he had downloaded onto the data-pad he had in his hands. Letting out a heavy sigh he tore his gaze away from the map to look out the windows but foots steps ahead distracted him. Up ahead there was another section where the hall connected to the one he was on. Walking by was none other than Jazz.

Quickly sub-spacing his data-pad he started into a jog, nearly tripping over his own feet in the processor but caught himself.

"Jazz!"

Said mech, who had been listening to his internal radio, stopped and looked down the hall to his right, saw nothing, then turned to his left. Jogging toward him was the mechling he'd met yesterday. He'd been lucky to actually hear the call, but over the years he'd trained himself to stop listening to his internal radio loudly. It always got him in trouble.

Turning off his radio a large grin crossed his pale gray faceplate turning to meet the youngling.

"Artificer! What's up?" he asked at the ivory 'bot came to a stop up beside him

Giving the younger minutes to catch his breath, so to speak, Jazz watched as he straightened himself an odd look crossing his face. The third couldn't quite place it; maybe it was crossed between embarrassment and uncertainty. He just shrugged it off finding something new and quite interesting about the mech in front him. Those frequency receivers on either side of his indigo helm. _'They moved!'_

"Y-your not going anywhere important right now are you?"

Smiling, gesturing for the younger to follow him which he did. "Nope. Got off shift a few breems ago." Cocking his head to the side curiously. "Why ya wanna know?"

Brining his hands up slightly he let his right digits fiddle with the gold band on his left wrist. There was one on his right too but out of habit he always fiddled with the left one when uncertain about something.

"I was wondering if you can help me figure out where. . .uh." frowning and trying not to blush Art quickly pulled out his(still activated) data-pad and handed it to Jazz. "I suck at reading maps." He stated flatly

Chuckling and looking over the map. "I thought ya had a late shift though."

"Yeah I. . .how'd you know that?" flickering his optics.

"Comes with knowin' Prowl." Patting Artificers back. "Well since your not goin' on shift for a while why don't ya come with me to the lounge. I'll show ya there later. 'bout that?"

"Yeah that would be fine. . .lounge?" fins sinking back again

Jazz watched with rising curiosity at those things on the side of the 'bots helm. They were like his doorwings, and the Datsun's door wings; they moved with what ever emotion the person currently felt. But they were so different and for some reason Jazz found them as _fascinating_ as something new a sparkling would find. He mentally chuckled at himself

"Yeah, ya know the lounge, sometimes called the 'rec-room'. Whatever. 'Bots go there to hang out, relax after a shift, watch the plasma(2." Smile growing "It's multi useable. . .or was that a rhetorical question?"

Shaking his head with slight mirth, "Either I guess. But wouldn't I be, uh, intruding?"

Cocking his head again not understanding what Artificer meant. "Why'd ya be intrudin'? It's multi person useable just as purposed."

Art wasn't frowning but he wasn't smiling either when he looked up to look at Jazz's glassy blue visor. "Well I know your not going to take me to hole in the wall, Jazz."

Letting his glossa run over his lips Jazz cocked his head back letting his arm he had around Art's shoulder fall back. He hadn't suspected _that _to come out of this timid mechling's vocals. The kid's words. . .they _burned_ almost most, not the Porsche himself, but there was some sort of bitterness in Artificer's words. For the first time in a long time Jazz didn't know how to reply to a comment.

They had kept on walking down the long hall for a few more moments in silence before Art made the oddest sound and jumped ahead in front of Jazz, almost frantic like. The hysteric look on the younglings face was all that Jazz needed to know that he'd suddenly realized what had come out of his own mouth.

"I-I'm so soooo sorry! I didn't mean for that to come out. . .to come out at all! I'm sorry, sir. . .I—"

"Whoa, whoa!" gesturing with his black hands "Kill the motor there, it's no big deal." Putting his hands on the youngling's shoulders who were looking up at him like a scared little kid. . .then the Porsche's realized that he _was _a kid. "No big deal. You made a valid point. I probably wouldn't; I'm not. No harm done." Giving him a kind smile

Leaning back Art let his arms hang tightly at his sides as he stared down at Jazz's feet and part of the floor. "Sorry."

Frowning slightly. "Quite sayin' sorry. I'm not going to bite ya head off for it or anything."

"So--Alright."

Sliding his arms back around the shorter mech's shoulders began back to the lounge in silence. Artificer didn't mind it though at the same time he just wanted to high tail it the other way. It made his chest hurt and his lower jaw too. He never really understood why that always happened to him in situations in like this but it did which made it all the worse. The tension rolling off him he was sure was probably visible even if that was impossible.

Optics on the floor watching his feet he really wasn't paying attention to where Jazz was guiding him. Why did he find himself so trusting in this still, quite, stranger? That wasn't a common thing for him, to allow himself to be so trusting in someone, particularly of Jazz's stature in the ranks. He and high authority never mixed well. They had walked a while before Artificer gained up the courage to ask a question of the mech whom now only had a black hand on his shoulder.

"Jazz?"

Glancing down at the youngling. "Yeah kid-o?"

Looking down at his hands he realized he was fiddling with one of his gold bands again. "This-this is kinda random but. . . what's the C an S Killer?"

Stopping and looking up after he realized all he heard was his own foot steps he turned around and looked at Jazz. The look on the Porsche's gray faceplate was all he needed to know that he'd asked a 'dumb' question again. If it weren't for the fact that the receiver fins on the side of his head weren't already sunk back they would have been by now.

"You don't know who the C an S Killer is?!" he gasped

Shaking his head lightly. "Not really. I've heard bits and pieces. I tried looking up info. 'bout him this morning but didn't get the time. . .but no, not really."

Letting out a sigh Jazz brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck not really sure what to say about that, or where to start. "Wow never thought I'd meet someone whom didn' know whom the Cut an' Smear Killer was."

Fins spreading apart slightly, "Cut and Smear?"

Continuing on. "Technically, cordin' to Prowl, its 'not the proper term'." Using his fingers to make quote marks in the air "It's suppose to be Cut _or_ Smear." An he explained

Close to two years back the 'Cut and Smear' killer had suddenly appeared, his murders far apart at first till they slowly grew closer together. He'd gain confidence in the fact that he knew the mech's working on this new case hadn't yet gotten anywhere with it. He usually only killed one at a time and even more rarely two, there where probably three cases about double murders. The reason why this narcissist, sociopath was called Cut and Smear was the way he left his victims.

The victims were left in public areas, mostly streets, and it was obvious he'd stalked them for some time, before ending their lives. Their frames where always mangled, cold, and gray. It was a hideous scene that was kept from the public eye as best they could but they couldn't hide everything. The murder left large gorges in the victim, as in one case where the victims lower part of his face had been literally carved out. On other cases large smears of the victims own fluid had been smeared usually over the victims head.

Just the way he carried it out and in public was obvious he didn't want the victims to have any divinity left in death. It was obvious that he wanted Cybertron to known about him.

"This. . .this has only happened on Cybertron so far right?"

"Yeah." Nodding his head. "He up an' disappeared 'bout a year ago before reappearing a while back. Been a couple of months ago now."

Artificer felt his tank squeeze making him sick. He knew of war and what fighting could do and how it left its victims but never before had he felt so ill. And their was no lead as of yet, no breaks in the cases, he was still out here. Art didn't know whether to feel relived that he was only focusing on Cybertron or not. It was. . ._unsettling_.

He'd briefly noticed a few moments ago that the number of mech's walking past had increased and now Jazz was leading him up on a door. It was large and unlocked, obvious for easy coming and going.

Looking up at the older mech whom was smiling down at him, "Welcome to the lounge."

The door slide open letting out a light noise from inside and almost admittedly he felt uncomfortable even if there really weren't a lot of bodies present.

The room was large and brightly light and accommodated all sorts of things. Over toward the left was several large couches centered around three low to the floor transparent tables, which only two where occupied. The three mech's where playing some sort of game on a large black-rimmed holo-screen, in their own little world. To his right where booths and a several chairs two tables occupied several mech's.

None he knew though he was sure his escort did.

Suddenly a tall blue and maroon mech, similar in structure as Jazz and Prowl jogged across the room toward the two tables.

"Hey ya gotta check this out!" he exclaimed

An again another Praxian leaned back looking at the small hand held vid-cast screen in the mech's hands. The others at the table stopped their conversation to listen to what the blue Datsun had to say.

"What is it?" the gray Datsun asked

Pulling a chair up and straddling it as Jazz went over bringing Artificer with him. "They finally released that all the commotion back on Cybertron a week ago was _indeed_ another killing from C an S. Their saying this is probably the worst killing so far."

"What he do this time?" asked a yellow mini-bot seating just to Jazz's right

The blue Datsun didn't answer at first reading what he had on the vid-cast pad. "Says here that the mech's head was literally gorged off his shoulders and the actual faceplate was so distorted they couldn't get a proper scan reconstruction of the mech's faceplate."

The room was silent and at hearing that appalled groans filled the room, as several mech's present looked away faceplate distorted in disgust. Artificer optics were slightly wide even though his tank was turning in his frame, fins sinking back shivering all their own. How could someone do that?

"That would be Cut an Smear's first killing in almost two months I think. That's a while even for him." Murmured Jazz

The blue Datsun look at the mech beside him an odd look on his face, probably after affects from what he'd read. That's also when he realized there was a mech beside the Porsche, Smokescreen had never seen before. "Yeah it is. . .whose that with ya, Jazz?"

Hearing that Art froze in place optics wide and hopped he didn't jump to bad when Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mech's meet Artificer. He hasn't long arrived from, uh, Xeris Five I think it was." Said mech just gave a small smile and an equally small way not trusting himself to speak

Their was a short 'hey's' and 'welcome's' though none seemed to take the new 'bots presents in a negative manner, which he was thankful for. Artificer watched the gray Datsun who appeared young though he was still quite older than the white mech himself.

"Xeris Five? Isn't that one of those moons that orbits Batteris? Isn't under siege by the Decepticon's or something like that. Half the planet is suppose to be over run with 'Cons, which is rather impressive considering the size of Batteris. Why they would want it I couldn't guess."

Jazz leaned down smiling at Art, hand back on his shoulder. "You'll have to excuse Bluestreak he's a chatterer."

"Hey!"

Laughs echoed through the room and even Art couldn't help but join in timidly. "Yeah it is. By now I'm guessing it's completely controlled by them. It's the most actively from the Decepticons in a while." The youngling stated quietly as the room quieted down.

Art watched over his shoulder as Jazz retrieved to one of the other tables grabbing a chair, which he gestured for him to sit in. Jazz went an grabbed two cubs and gave one to Art and kept the other for himself taking a seat beside the yellow mini-bot. The gray Datsun called Bluestreak sat forward in his seat blue optics glowing.

"So do you know, or have an opinion how the 'Cons took over Batteries? Or better yet why? The planet really doesn't hold a strategic advantage in battle not mentioning it's nearly a complete barren wasteland."

Though he caught what the gray mech said Artificer had to listen carefully or he knew he'd end up missing something and not understand what the fast talking mech said.

"I heard it was an inside job." Murmured a basic blue and yellow gold mech with a square like visor.

Taking a sip of his energon cube that he'd been fiddling in between its hands Jazz looked over at the mech beside him. "So?"

Nodding his head staring down at his own cube that he'd failed to touch yet, "Yeah, I think it was an inside job too and it had probably been going on a lot longer before the first 'Cons arrived."

000

_Ports_: _i.e. Icons, like on your computer desktop_

_Plasma_: _slang for TV_

A/N:

Load of talking. Personally I think this chapter _sucks_(except for the first section) but I got out all I wanted in this one. So yeah. I might post a different version of Jazz's explanation of C and S over on 'Multi. Flavored Ice-Cream.' Later don't know yet. Updating on. And yes, I'm updating on a friday. Figured I'd better go ahead just in case the power goes out an isn't back on by Sunday because of tropical storm Hanna. Though I think the storm will probably die down more after making landfall, that's how these 'storms' are ya know.

Hope you liked it!

Please review, constructive crit. always welcomed.

TF's and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and associated co.

Except for Artificer(Art), Batteris and Xeris Five, and the plot, are mine.

Names and/of char(s) are entirely coincidental


	6. Nightbeat

Nightbeat

"I want to know more about Batteris, the Decepticons overthrow, but most importantly what _you_ know about it." -Nightbeat

Ch 6

000

The evening shift hadn't long ago started an mostly mech's who had their shifts were already at their posts being whatever that might me. If they were like him: maintenance duty. There were several jobs or duties that he'd much more prefer but from long time experience he didn't dare ask about them, he just went with the flow. If you did what you where told or in most cases _ordered_ to you didn't have to worry about anything.

When it came to what he liked to do whether it be just to do it or as a job, past time, you name it, Art loved building things or taking things apart particularly the later. He usually took things apart when he was upset about something as a stress reliever. Engineering wasn't the only, exploring too. It was more just a curiosity thing. As an engineer you had to be open to new ideas and possibilities, exploring was the same way in a sense.

You had to be open to new things or you wouldn't really enjoy it.

Frowning Art looked down his right side the best he could. He was up to his hips in the underside of a console circuit box center wires strewn over him and in some cases around him. Most of his tools he kept just outside lying on the floor though he had two on his chestplate while he had a wire in mouth.

The reason why he frowned though was that the handheld wielder had rolled away and out of reaching distance. That meant he had to get out of his little hole and grab it, which was a pain.

Carefully making sure not to pull anything out its proper place maneuvering himself so his back was facing the top part of the console he crawled out of the hole. Seating back on his hunches he stretched since he'd been lying in there for some long. Sensors suddenly going off Art gave a startled cry not having realized he had company. Fell backwards legs flaring out in the air as some tools stuck in his back.

"You're really easy to startle, kid."

Rubbing the back of his head said 'kid' looked up at his company. Optics flickering once he realized that it was the blue and yellow gold mech from before in the lounge.

"Sorry. I didn't suspect anyone to come in here this. . ._late_." Seating back up crossing his legs in front of him, ignoring his, now, even more sore back.

Art watched as the blue and yellow gold mech pulled up a chair and slinging his legs around the back of the chair straddling it. The mech was at a medium height and had a calm, quiet demeanor about him. His paint job didn't seem to reflect the mech's personality very well consider that he appeared to have flame decals on his shoulder panels.

"Didn't mean to startle you like that." He said, "You must have been really into your work, huh?"

The mech let his gold bronze lips curve into a light smile, as his visor seemed to stand out more in, the for the most part, dark room. All the light Artificer needed, he had set up inside the console box, which was still glowing. The monitors provided enough light too which reflected off both of their frames making multicolored lights dance off their frames.

"It's alright and yeah I have a habit of doing that." Giving the mech a timid smile as his receiver fins sunk back "I like listening to music when I work too but I haven't had the time or opportunity to download any."

Nodding his blue helm, "I can understand that." The mech paused for a moment then to Art's slight surprise held out his hand him, "Names, Nightbeat."

Not having suspected that Artificer quickly got over himself and took the larger hand and shook it, in his, "Artificer. . .you're the mech from before aren't you."

"That would be me." Crossing his arms back over the chairs back

"I-I know you, well, heard and read a little about you. You're a detective right."

"Among other things, yes." Chuckling, "But yeah, pretty much."

Putting some of his tools back in their proper spots in his tool box Art got up and pulled a chair up so he could more comfortably look at the blue and gold mech. Nightbeat watched quietly and patiently as the young mech did so and as his more well known occupation watched how the mech moved.

It didn't take a genius to see that the young mech moved carefully about and that he didn't seem too confident about himself. Though Nightbeat was a detective of crimes over the millennia's he'd learned how to figure other mech's as well. There wasn't really much difference between two.

"So um, what can I do for you?" Art asked seating down

Seating back a little, "I'll get straight to the point." He began "I want to know more about Batteris, the Decepticons overflow, but most importantly what _you_ know about it."

Artificer's silence wasn't just from him listening to the mech or pondering on what he 'knew' but the fact that this was something he didn't want to talk about. Hiding his frown the young mech looked forward toward the monitors thinking quickly on how he would approach this dilemma of his.

Shaking his head a little, "I really don't know a lot, or what's legit or just over active imaginations." Looking over at Nightbeat's blue visor

It wasn't like Jazz's, it was more folded to fit his faceplate, squarish and they seemed to fit the mech's characteristic too.

"Just try telling me what you know, alright. Any little detail could be helpful."

Art sat back a little. "Like I said, rumor had it that it was an inside job." He began "I believe it was someone who was working on planet at the time."

He sat there, observing the young mech; how he sat in his own chair those odd fins on the side of his head creeping back slowly. Nightbeat expertly hide the contemplative frown behind an expression of thought. A mask that wasn't really a mask. This youngling, there was something about him that made Nightbeat believe he wasn't giving up all that he knew but at the same time he didn't really seem like a mech who would know anything. And if the time frame he had was right, Artificer didn't know anything. It just didn't fit like he'd want it.

Then there was the factor that the planet he'd recently behind stationed had been taken over by Decepticon's. A bold move that had rattled the very peace that was suppose to be in place for the past several years. Though Artificer had been on the moon the moons hadn't been left un-touched by 'Con hands. No. Art was just one of the many refugees that had been sent to Earth.

"Why do you want to know? Trying to figure out why the 'Con's wanted Batteris doesn't seem like your kinda field to work in."

The older mech let his engine rumble rightly, in something Art deciphered as a chuckle as he leaned forward looking in the general direction of the screens.

"What you said is one of the lead's about it being an inside job. I've asked some of the 'bots around that have a higher rank, if they knew anything."

Art stared back at the older mech with interest, "What they say?"

Nightbeat shrugged seating back, "They never gave me a direct answer. But," he began looking over at the younger "I do know they are holding back. Unfortunately I'm high enough ranking to get into some databases to get more info."

Looking down for a moment Art frowned for a moment thinking over this before he looked back up at the mech. "Wouldn't that make you look suspicious? Usually mech's who go snooping around in sensitive things like that can get in serious trouble."

This time Nightbeat chuckled in a way that held an edge of over confidence, Artificer guessed, in it. "The higher ups know I know my limits when it comes to snooping. Besides I like the challenge, so I try figuring it out the old fashioned way."

"Asking questions?"

"Right!"

The two shared a hearty laugh at that. Art like the sensation of laughter. It felt like it had been ages since he really laughed at something. That and his systems didn't' fill so tight from stress and tension. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt just acting normal and sharing a laugh even if the person he shared it with was practically a stranger.

"Nightbeat!"

Both mech's jumped, chairs rattling, at the sudden outburst that seemed to explode in the room that had been in silence. Nightbeat turned in his chair toward the door, as did Artificer who looked a little more rattled.

Standing at that the door was Art's current 'boss'.

"What the slag are you doing?" the mech exclaimed putting a fist on his hip. "Artificer's suppose to be working and you're in here taking up his time and they don't pay for over time!"

Art watched Nightbeat stand up sliding the chair away behind him a slightly sheepish grin on his faceplate he did, too, stand. He hadn't realized how much time seemed to pass.

"What? I just had some questions to ask, and I didn't know when I'd see him again to speak with him."

The mech at the door just continued frowning moving at of the way in a clear sign he wanted the 'intruder' out.

"You could have gone to the registry like all the other normal mech's! Oh, but, I forgot. You're not normal." Sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth

Nightbeat, despite being lectured, laughed. "You know me so well!" Art watched the blue and yellow/gold mech lean back and wave at him "Catch'cha around Art! And thanks!" Artificer just gave a small wave and fake grin back

Once again, he was left in silence; in the veritably dimmed room as the door slide shut. The conversation he just had still fresh in his mind as he knelt down and got to work like he was suppose to. Why could the past just be left where it should be, dead and buried? Why couldn't they just leave it be instead of suffering? Why couldn't he practice what he preached?

Good feelings gone.

000

A/N:

Mood music somewhat not really related to the chapter: Blank Sheets by Bel Canto

To short for my liking but that's what I wanted to get at in this chapter. Where actually getting somewhere next chapter (gasp). Well, I think anyway. Sorry if Nightbeat seems a little OOC, I'm not use to him. There's something else I wanted to say but I forget at the moment.

Please review, constructive crit. always welcomed.

TF's and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and associated co.

Except for Artificer(Art), Batteris and Xeris Five, and the plot, are mine.

Names and/of char(s) are entirely coincidental


	7. Beginning?

Beginning?

"How do you know this?" -Jazz

000

It never changed that he had come to accept a long time ago. It didn't mater if he was on a planet, moon, orbital space station, shuttle, heck even in an asteroid belt out post, it was always the same. Him being stuck with minor maintenance that no one else cared to do and called him up to do the work. The only good thing about it that he didn't mind was at least he go stuck working with technology or alone that line.

He understood or at least what he knew was that there were a few Autobot's here in Autobot Grand city were some of the best Architects, and engineers. One, the chief of engineering had a habit of blowing things up spontaneously and without warning.

In his past tinkering Art had accidentally blow up a few things, or singing his digits, scrapping some body part, he'd even accidentally electrocuted himself making his right arm go numb for a couple of breems. But from what it sounded like this engineer could rock city blocks with his accidental explosions.

Or it could be that Artificer had never been privileged enough to actually sit down and work on a project without anyone bothering him about it. He'd never had an opportunity to really show off what he had, what he knew, what he could really do.

Stopping momentarily in his work Artificer stared up at the bolt he was unscrewing but his optics betrayed him. One optics aqua blue the other gold had that distant look like he was staring off to space. He'd been in a gloomy mood since he'd on-lined from recharge last night from a night of restless sleep.

Shaking his head trying to rid himself of his thoughts Artificer went back to his work which was repairing a small camera in the War Room. Being a low ranking member here at Autobot city he had to get clearance via a mech with a proper rank and authority to get inside the large room. A small pass card was still seating in his sub-space pocket showing that he was, indeed, allowed to be inside here.

The large room was mostly dark except for the large screens that sat attached to the farthest walls. They were huge stretching all the way to the ceiling to standard arms reach where the counsels sat. In the center of the large room was a long obsidian table that glistened from the screens glow. There were only two mech's in the room with him who'd been here before he'd arrived. One he knew without a drought, and not because of the accent, was Ironhide. The other slightly spazzy 'bot he didn't recognize. They'd been working on the large screens.

When he'd come in they'd only asked how'd he'd gotten in, who he got permission from, and why he was here. He gave them the answer to their questions and that was all the two 'bot had to do with him.

The glow from the large vid-screens provided the luster to the table. And if Art looked closely enough he could see slight fragments of Cortez that gave off an appearance that tiny crystals where inside of the table. At each seat small vid-screens were drawn back flat onto the table top inactive and by Art's knowledge some of the most high-tech vid-screen on the market.

He'd controlled his urged to grab a tool, any tool, and get to work on one to see how it worked. But that wouldn't be a smart thing to do so he submitted to working onto the equally high-tech security camera. It was one of those black domed security cameras. The camera itself just basically hung by wires from inside the ceiling that was protected by the Plexiglas dome. The only way you could see the camera itself was getting up close.

Right now though he wasn't working on the camera itself, he was working on replacing the wires that sat in the ceiling and checking the data feeds. The camera itself sat lying on the obsidian table in an order that only Art knew. Mindful of how polished and well kept the table was he used a cloth to help protect the table's surface from scratches.

But for some reason he felt one of his audio receiver fins twitch involuntary. The thin plates, eight in total four on each side of head, looked like little feathers or premature wings attached to the side of his helm held on by gold disks with a glass center disk in the center. His 'fins' or 'feathers', they'd been called many different things, were very sensitive not just to touch. They helped pick up sound frequencies of all sorts that most mech's wouldn't be able to detect he didn't usually use them much though.

They rarely twitched without a purpose but usually when they did that it meant something was going on or was about to. The reason why he couldn't hear anything though and wouldn't be able to detect why they just suddenly twitched was because he was listening to some music he'd been allowed to download from his computer terminal. If he hadn't been listening to music they probably wouldn't have twitched.

Shutting the music off completely Art looked around; an outburst from the other side of the room caused him to snap his head around.

"What do ya mean ya can't fix it?!" That was defiantly Ironhide "That's the only reason why I called up in here!"

Art watched the smaller red and silver mech stand up from where he had had his head stuck inside the consoles inner workings.

"Look I can't help it! This is out my abilities there's a lot more slag that slagged up in there that I hadn't predicted at first though and I don't know how to fix it!"

"We have a meeting in here in two breems!" exclaimed Ironhide throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis "It needs fixin'!!"

"Well don't complain to me!" the red and silver mech growled crossing his arms over his chest

Artificer watched the mech grumble something while he walked over and took a seat at the obsidian table to the left of the center chair. Staring down at the camera he was standing in front his indigo hand resting near the table's edge. Glancing over his shoulder at the now partially finished hole in the ceiling. He couldn't finish it till he put the camera in place.

"I might be able to help."

Admittedly a set of blue optics snapped up to lock with his few shades short of lavender colored optics and gold optic. For the first time in so long he couldn't remember Artificer didn't feel uncomfortable suddenly being in the limelight. Apparently Ironhide had noticed, even though the two had only spoken for a short time, because Artificer watched as small smirk crossed the elder mechs faceplate.

"You're kidding." Art's gazed snapped over to the red and silver mech who sat up in his seat, aft barely off the chair hands firmly planted on the black table top. "You're not even qualified to work on such high tech. What—"

"Oh can it, Status." Snapped Ironhide fixing the red and gray 'bot who slunk back into his seat. Turning back to Art Ironhide nodded his head in a signal that Art deciphered as it was alright from him to give it a shot.

Gathering up a few basic tools from his own supplies that were seating in a tool box next to the lift he'd been using to work on the camera Artificer jogged over not wanting to try Ironhide's, apparently short patience.

All his life Artificer had never gotten to show off what he had his abilities were always over looked for his timid, submissive, nature. And probably being so young which usually didn't cut it for Transformers of higher stature. Being young admittedly got you deleted, or marked off their list.

Sinking down, only glancing back up at Ironhide once to make sure, getting a nod he got down on to his hands and knees he admittedly got to work popping his head under the consul through an open panel, that same that 'Status' had used. He worked for a good half a breem working out all the kinks that he found and put wires that Status had put in into new places.

Using a terminal in his arm that he didn't let Ironhide and most definitely Status, whom he could feel the mech's blue optics drilling holes into his back, to see. They probably wouldn't have approved of him doing suck because it would have looked suspicious but he was working under the clock and pointless chatter was. . .well pointless.

It was then that he noticed it. There was something wrong here. In the past he'd worked with his own computer and computer while on the job and often did work with wielders, and other such devices, he'd long since come accustom and familiarized himself with what tools left behind. There was something wrong here. Continuously testing him self, he'd take a computer apart and put it back together again, properly, to see how fast he could do it.

Then he noticed sure evidence that something wasn't right. Marks. Small but with his 'trained' optics they were large as Autobot city it's self.

"There's. . .something wrong here." He didn't realized that he'd whispered that to himself

"What?"

Artificer let out a startled gasped than a yelp of pain when he hit his head on the top of the console above his head. Sliding out nursing his sore helm Art looked around to his right where Status was leaned now literally over his shoulder hands on his knees. Art's optics widened with the sudden proximity with the mech who had his nasal plate only a hands length in front of his.

"Well?" the mech chirped like a mad bird. Art found he didn't like this mech and it took him a lot to dislike a person. "What's wrong? You said there was something wrong here what—"

"Frag it Status! If you don't bolt your mouth shut I'm going to do it personally." Art was glad he had already looked away from Status because he let a smirk of amusement escape on his face at Ironhide's threat.

Art felt the large black and red mech lean over to look over his left shoulder and found he couldn't make optics contact.

"Well what's wrong Art?"

A small customized tool still in hand Art used it to point inside the inner workings of the terminal. "I'll put it blunt." Artificer began. "There's evident that someone came in here previously possibly and from what I can tell did it quick and this is delicate circuitry. So. . ." Artificer let the sentence finish its self.

He watched from the corner of his optics as Ironhide stood straight crossing his arms tightly over his powerful chest a scowl on his face.

"You mean like sabotage?!" gasped Status from behind Art's right. Art could hear the panic rising in the red and silver 'bots voice "This isn't good what so ever. This terminal as a direct access to Teletran, _Teletraan-1_ and Metroplex himself?"

"Shut it Status." Barked Ironhide making Art jump again. "Artificer. Can you tell how long it's been since whom ever this sorry slagger had been here?"

"There's still wielding dust near the section the mech or femme used as a point of entry. Who ever this person was didn't know how to clean up after him self."

Art watched the scowl slightly dissipate on the elder mech's faceplate as he looked down at him where the young mech was still sat on the floor.

"Lets hope that's a good thing for use." He nodded down to the ivory and indigo mech before turning sharply to Status who was still fritzing out "Status! Teletran is under the hood(1. Go get him! Tell him what's happened then get your aft back down here." Ordered Ironhide

Giving a quick salute and a 'yes sir' Status was out the War Room a record speed. Artificer felt his audio wing receivers tingle signaling that someone was using a private communications frequency. Looking up as the stood back up Art saw that fare away look on Ironhide's face. He must be the one using the comm. contacting, who, Artificer didn't know about what he had discovered.

A firm yet not harsh black hand with red digits coming down on his shoulder stopped Art. Turning back he met the dark blue optics of Ironhide. For the first time since he'd met the old mech, even though they'd only spoken twice before, this being the second encounter, Art saw something that was rare for him. He couldn't name what that looked was in the elder mech's optics and on his face though.

One side of his synthetic lips curved into a smirk that was more of a smile, "Job well done, Artificer." He said "Considering who strung out we are right now, it could have been days, Pit, even weeks before we found this."

He didn't know what to see after first and didn't realized he had his jaw slightly hanging, mouth open, until Ironhide nodded his head and lowered his hand from were it was perched on the young mechs shoulder.

"Your. . .welcome, sir." Art said his voice softer than he meant it to be. "Thank you."

That smirk was back, "No thank you."

000

The young ivory and indigo Artificer stood there at the far end of the obsidian table a fully completely little camera lying between his indigo hands. The War Room was a commotion now far from how quiet it had been only a few moments ago. He'd already but up his tools, closed, and locked his tool box, which was still seating beside the lift he had also been using.

A hand on his shoulder snapped Art out of his thoughts but was thankful that he didn't jump like he usually did.

Standing just behind him, which the black hand belonged to was special operations officer, Jazz.

"Ya found this?" he black and white asked

"Urm. . .yes sir"

Art watched some what absent minded as a handsome kind of cheeky grin snaked over the black and whites faceplate just under the crystal blue visor. "Great job." Jazz said "Like ya said this is fresh. Teletran believes he can find out what slagger did this."

For some reason he couldn't find a smile even though that was good news. "Who ever did this had a play back on the camera. He was sloppy and probably un-intently loosened wires, which caused it to malfunction later."

He couldn't see the black and whites face but the mech had his mouth ajar slightly astonished. "How do you know this?" he asked

Artificer held up the camera so that its side was facing the special ops officer. Using his other hand he held out a small green chip. That was all that Jazz needed to know how the young mech knew. Art placed the green chip in Jazz's left hand and placed the camera in the other. The black in white watched the Art gather up the cloth stuffed it into his sub-space, gathered up his tools and left. He'd already called for someone to pick up the lift.

Jazz was left in the War Room slightly lost as to what just happened.

000

_Teletran is under the hood: A slang term for him working in his station. I'll explain further later. _

A/N:

(passes out) I can't believe how long its been since I last updated. I want to do more to this but my muse is ten feet under. So sorry. I was going to use Red Alert -since he may have seemed more appropriate- but b/c he's going to place an important role later one, I decided against it. Don't try to understand my logic. Its screwed up, I know.

Should I be starting another story when I haven't finished my others? No, no I shouldn't. But I am, heh.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except for Artificer(Art), Status, and the plot, are mine.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental


	8. untitled

000

When he'd stepped out and off the shuttle the sun was already rising over the edge of the city walls. The gold rays of light hit the metal and gave off a brilliant golden light show. It successfully turned the city into gold and bronze. This wasn't Nightbeat's first time on Earth no, but he hadn't been many times before, just a small handful of times. The organic planets sunsets and rises would always mystify him though. But he wasn't here to admire the Earth's natural phenomenons, he was here on business. There was a chance though, he'd be staying here in the future.

At his feet was Muzzle walking beside him a serious expression on his face.

He'd worked with Prowl many times in the past even with their differences in character regardless they worked together well. Their jobs dictated they worked together. A mech of the force and an investigator. A perfect combination to get the job done efficiently. Unfortunately when they did work together it usually didn't mean anything good was going on. Every time from crimes to simple hunting down stray 'Cons. Today it was a crime against Cybertronian kind that was successfully terrifying several Cybertronian cities. A murder or more correctly; murders.

"Nightbeat."

Up ahead was the said enforcer; his frame decorated in gold-orange instead of normal black and white from the rising sun.

"Long time no see, Prowl." Nightbeat greeted back holding out a hand for the second to take. "I hope Earth's been treating you well."

"Reasonably. I hope your trip here was also well."

Nightbeat smiled and followed the officer at his side inside the massive city. The investigator remembered when he'd first heard news of a city being build many years ago, now. Not just a city, but a Transformer, like himself, only on a much larger scale. Giant Cybertronians weren't unheard of but a city, it seemed impossible. Like he'd learned repeatedly during the war, nothing was impossible. Today at least three existed that were Autobot that toward over Omega Supreme.

"Yeah it was fair. Muzzle still hates takeoff's though." The mini-bot just grumbled at his larger partner.

000

The main monitor-security room looked smaller than it really was. There were two sections but only one way out or in. That was through the door to Nightbeat's right side was faced toward. Technically there were two doors. Coming in was the main door and the second was about two arms lengths in front of the first. It opened into a small, windowless room. The second door didn't open unless someone on the other side cleared you to enter or if you had the proper access codes to do so. With various scans you could be let in.

Walking in the first room looked like a standard security room. Large monitors, several swivel chairs, large complicated looking consoles, the works. In the back was another door way, though no door was present. Climbing up a larder attached to the wall led up to the second level. The room looked like an astrodome from the inside expect it was made up of large monitors with its projector a large seat instead.

Monitor light glowing against his frame Nightbeat read over the screen and at the data of Prowl's resent work of their shared case. This case with C&S was still on-going, had been for a while, and it was bothering Prowl. . .it was bothering him and Muzzle, too.

Seating in one of the chairs close to the detective was Redalert a grim expression on his faceplate.

"There's a chance isn't there." Red stated turning in his chair to look at his two quests.

"It's likely, Redalert." Nightbeat answered. "So far all crimes have been restricted to Cybertron. I'm sure if he wanted to; he'd come to Earth. If that happens, panic most likely wont be secluded to Cybertronians."

"That is if he finds an interest in humans." Added Muzzle, who was now seated on his partners shoulder.

Red' shot around completely in his chair, his seat moving with him. "Would he really do that?"

"Not likely." Shrugged Nightbeat

"He probably would look at humans as beneath him and not worth his time to kill." Prowl said in a 'matter a fact' tone. "On the other hand he could find them quite. . ._fascinating_."

Redalert turned back around in his chair to face the screen to muse over this. All the implications, all the factors to take into place and into account. If C&S did come to Earth all Hell would break loose. The selected cities on Cybertron the bastard had kept too were already afraid, they didn't need this on Earth. Not now and most certainly; never. ON the other hand it could prove valuable to catch C&S. The security director was sure his three guests had already thought of this and put it to account themselves. Cybertron was huge, including the cities C&S has staid in for the past several vorns despite not being able to catch him. Yet. If he came to Earth it would be likely he'd stay in one of the cities since that's were most Cybertronians lived. Sometimes the best place to hide was in plane site after all.

The few outposts around the world required very few maintainers, there backgrounds had been checked and currently there was no spaces to be filled for new mechs. But. . .new posts _were_ being built.

"What about the renegades?"

"What about them?"

'Renegades' was a slang term that had popped up in the last two decades or so. Mechs who, instead of living on a Autobot and occasionally neutral base, staid and lived with a human companion. They particularly lived with them as another member of the family.

Prowl shifted on his hip struts. "I see," he began "I highly doubt he'd be a renegade, Redalert. It's no something I see in his profile."

Redalert spun around again. "There's still a chance, correct?"

Frowning; "Yes."

"Though, I guess hiding as a renegade could possibly be a good cover though if he starts killing humans. . .though I've heard of murders whom kill dozens of people and still have a family of his own." He looked down at Muzzle. "What was that one human serial killer in, uh, Kansas was it?"

"Dennis Rader. Alias BTK. Bind, torture and kill. Killed up to ten people before his arrest on 25th of Feburary, 2005."

Redalert mused over this. He'd heard of the serial killer occasionally while at the Ark. While he'd heard about worse it was still a prime example of what they were dealing with here.

"Then what do you suggest we do now?" He asked, turning to Prowl

"The only thing we can do. Prepare for the worst."

000

C&S hadn't striked in several Earth years but still Prowl, Nightbeat and Muzzle knew he was still out there somewhere. Hopefully on Cybertron. He'd done this before in the past; gone utterly silent leading the investigators to think he'd been killed or stopped and moved on. No one knew. Then one day they'd receive a call from an security department that they'd found another mutilated body on the streets. So far this had been the longest he'd remained silent and it bothered them. Perhaps it was the waiting and the lack of knowledge.

"Prowl."

The Datsun snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at his current partners.

"Yes?"

The trio were standing outside waiting for Nightbeat and Muzzle's shuttle to arrive back from Cybertron to take them home again. They'd staid two days running security, talking about the case and numerous other things. It was tiring.

"Don't become obsessed with this case." Nightbeat stated seriously. "It's not healthy."

At first, Prowl said nothing except stare at Nightbeat. Then he suddenly he chuckled shaking his head. Nightbeat didn't see the humor and was intrigued. "Thank you for the concern Nightbeat. It wont happen. I advise the same of you and Muzzle."

The detective was fixing to speak when the noise of the shuttle arriving distracted them. It was a different vessel this time but basically the same except for color.

"When do you believe you'll be returning?"

"Not long hopefully. I have a lot of things to take care of and get cleared out back on Cybertron. So -who knows."

Nightbeat walked up to the officer as a long time friend and held out his hand. The two grabbed the other's elbow's tightly in an old fashioned tradition used for both greeting and good-byes.

"Take care. Both of you."

000

A/N:

Wow. Been a while. Longer than I originally thought and it's really not much. Filler, like _whoa_. There's more on C&S in 'Mulit Flavored Icecream' if you're lost as to what's going on. C&S Stand for Cut and Smear btw. But yeah, sorry this ones so, uh, bland.

For reference Muzzle, while originally a headmaster, here is just a regular mech or mini-bot. Kinda like Frenzy and Rumble for example.

Hope you enjoyed. Comments loved but not forced upon you. Constructive criticism welcomed. NO flames/snobbish remarks what so ever.

Self beta'ed so some mistakes are possible/likely but I try my best.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

The plot/story is mine.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental.


	9. The Prime

The Prime

"That's a particular situation. One that does not sit entirely well with me." - Optimus Prime

oOoOo

This city, _Autobot Grand City_, was vast both in size and brilliance. It was the future -from technology of defense and security to that of war. There were many Cybertronians here that their position was of far greater importance and significance. Brilliant minds of science, engineering, strategy. . .leadership.

Everything in-between. With every great thing there were drawbacks to accompany it.

In the past, _Grand_ had been targeted from either terrorist attacks or Decepticon's themeselves. Both were rare and highly unlikely to occur in this day and time. Terrorist attacks more so. Nothing was guaranteed however. Still, this city wasn't called 'Grand' just _because_; it really was so. Now that threats from the Decepticon's was far lessf than they had ever been, _Grand_ and even its brother cities were safe and secure as Fort Knox in the metaphorical sense.

What was so significant about finding traces of obvious espionage? Okay, it _was_ a significant finding, there was no telling what information had been stolen, or more correctly:_ copied_. If it hadn't been for such a sloppy job that had been left behind it could have been _days_ before it had been found out of what had transpired.

Artificer looked out over parts of the city that he now called home with a contemplating solemn gaze. He'd been coming to this balcony for a while now. His days here were still short compared to other's. Even with his short time here under his nonexistent belt, _stuff_ was already happening. Putting his forehead on his arms that were crossed over the balcony bar he thought; _at least it's not anything 'bad'._

But, for whatever reason, he couldn't be happy about the unintentional 'good deed' he'd done. He'd didn't want to seem to be full of himself, he couldn't do that if he tried but just a little sounded good right now. He couldn't, not even a little bit. Looking back over the city, Art frowned. Holding out one of his hands in front of him and watched as it shook slightly.

Not many grunts, expandable bots like him could say they'd met The Prime. Not under these same circumstances at least.

Art let his head fall against the railing again, this time with greater, intentional force, making it clang.

oOoOo

Optimus Prime had been just as impressive as he'd imagined and them some. Even seating down behind the large black table, the embodiment of collected control, he didn't loose any of his _awe_.

Artificer couldn't believe he was in the presence of the Prime, that he had spooken to him. But the young bot was humbled and joyed that he got to chance. He'd met his _idol_, his inspiration, what young 'destined to be Autobot' kid didn't look up to him and see an idle. Like one of those superheros on those kid's shows.

What Art didn't know was that when he walked into the conference room, the Prime saw a young mech with great potential. With a great future ahead of him. It was young mech's just like Artificer that _were_ the future after all. It was _their_ future. It belonged to them.

oOoOo

Because, at the time, of convenience, Art was summoned to another 'war room' on another part of A.G.C.. Another that he was unfamiliar with. Much like before, only with Jazz this time, he was escorted to it. The black and white mech with a cheery swagger in his step had a calming presence on Art whose nerves were still shot and getting worse.

This conference/briefing room was much like the other Art had been in before. The only difference was that instead of a wall on one side, it was nothing but large ceiling to floor light adjusting glass windows. The large, again, black table was turned difference as well. The end's pointed to either of the walls. At one of those ends was a mech that Art couldn't mix up with anyone else. It just wasn't possible.

Art came to a stop just behind Jazz's left, whatever he'd planned to say suddenly was un-accounted for in his throat.

"Here he is as you requested, Optimus."

There was another mech on the other side of the table a seat down from the Prime, Art briefly took note of. He looked up at the sound of Jazz's voice. His frame was mostly a gold tented color with bits of pale mostly gold-yellow and red tented plating enhanced by the sun coming out the windows behind him. Art found it strange that the mech was wearing a pair of half-moon shaped glasses on his olfactory. His pale blue optics seemed to piercing and that's what caught Art's attention about the mech.

Jazz stepped away so the Prime could now get a better view of the young mech. For the first few moments neither said nothing to one another leaving the large room vacant of sound.

No one could see it but Optimus smiled behind his mask which reflected in his blue optics.

Cocking his blue helm to one side slightly. "Don't be so overwhelmed. Relax. I wont bite. I just want to have a friendly conversation with you."

On some other occasion with some other mech, while he wouldn't have voiced it, Art would had found the mech's words irritating. Optimus spoke to him in a fashion that one would to a child, but for whatever reason Artificer found himself not annoyed of the least by it. . .he couldn't pen-point what he felt from it though. He knew he should know it, but it escaped him at the moment.

Art flushed, bowing his head. "S-sorry. It's an honour to meet you, sir."

Optimus gave a small chuckle. "As to you, Artificer." Gesturing to the chair closes to him. "Please. Have a seat."

At some point in time, Jazz had already take a seat, making himself comfortable quickly, Art noticed he pulled out one of the onyx chairs back and taking a seat. Prime took some of the data-pads seating in front of him and straightening them before turning back to give his attention to the newcomer.

"You haven't been here at _Grand_ long, correct?" Prime started with some small talk. "How are you liking it so far?"

Art answered more to his hands than to the mech he was suppose to be answering too. "I like it thus far. It's real calm and organized here. It's a vast improvement that my previous. . ._jobs_."

Nodding his head. "Prowl's told me some about that. I hope you don't mind." Art shook his head. "That's a particular situation. One that does not sit entirely well with me."

It seemed to be that way with everyone here or at least two mech's, Artificer thought. Even though he'd heard it said already it still made him feel. . ._happy_ was the only word he could think of, that, yes it was _wrong_. He'd grown use to his lifestyle a long time ago. With his lack of true information or news of the 'outside world' that other's were more openly allowed, let alone time, it had taken Art sometime to realize that child labor was, indeed, wrong.

While he was no longer a child, Art still had a lot of growing to do. The fact that many people still looked at him as a one didn't help sometimes.

"On to the reason I asked for you here." Prime began again demeanour turning slightly more serious. "I'd like to thank you for finding what you did. Teletran," gesturing with a nod of his head to the mech seated across from Art, "has informed me that whom ever hacked into the other conference room's terminals did, in fact, copy valuable and sensitive information."

"Luckily, it was found in time."

The one mech that hadn't spoken until now explained. Teletran's voice was peculiar, Art thought. It wasn't over confidence in himself that was in his voice or how he held himself. . .what it was Artificer wasn't sure what it was.

"And it's you we have to think for that, Artificer."

He couldn't hide the small smile that bubbled up. "It was nothing, sir."

oOoOo

They talked some more afterward, more small talk and idle chat. He'd gotten more acquainted and comfortable with three older mech's, particularly Teletran. Who, he found out, was a slightly odd character, but seemed alright. But speaking to Optimus Prime, not for punishment or to be given order's he could care less about was an odd feeling, to say the least.

Art never would have imagined he'd _ever_ speak to a commanders, most certainly not the Prime in such a casual way. He wasn't complaining though, you wouldn't hear any of that from him.

"Artificer?"

Turning around were he sat, Art looked up behind him before a large smile crossed his face. Standing there his ivory armor standing out against the darkening evening sky was a familiar face.

"Current!"

Holding a hand out, Art paused in getting up. "Eh, don't get up for me. I'll sit."

Sinking back down, "How did you find me?"

Current chuckled, "The grape vine my friend." Nudging the younger mech with his elbow.

"Grape vine?"

"Heh, sorry. Human expression," smiling. "There's been talk about a newb' who found out that apparently Grand had been _hacked_. Or something like that." Current leaned toward Art who leaned away at his space being invaded. "Was it really you?"

Opening his mouth to speak only to close without speaking a word. Current leaned back smile disappearing as he watched his smaller friend look away.

"They're over hyping it," Art muttered. "The console had been tampered with. Someone would have been sent to fix it shortly."

DC Frowned leaning back toward Artificer. "But it was you. Not that 'somebody else'," DC said seriously. "Life is lived by nothin' but chances. It was your chance and you got it. You wouldn't hear me complain' 'bout it."

Artificer turned away from the Praxian crossing his arms back over the railing. Current didn't understand from where Art was coming from, he didn't suspect the bigger mech to understand, really. His hesitation came from years of getting it drilled into his head. Attention had never been a good thing for him in the past. Unless you were in charge, having other's know your name wasn't something you wanted either.

Besides it made Artificer uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Limelight wasn't his thing.

But. . .

"Something else is botherin' you, isn't there."

Glancing over at Current, Art pulled out a data-pad from his sud-space and handed it to him. As DC read through it he explained the synopsis of it.

"I spoke with the Prime. He said in thanks he'd. . .get me a better position rather than being a maintenance bot."

"You spoke to _the Prime_?" DC gaped.

"I'm still stuck with maintenance still, but not solely, I guess. I. . .actually have a job now," smiling faintly at the idea of it.

"Say's here," tapping the data-pad's screen. "You might be working with. . .Red Alert."

Artificer gave his friend a curious look. "Yeah. . .maybe."

Deadpanning. "He's suppose to be a _schitzophrenic_ or something."

Art frowned deadpanning himself. "It's just simple schitzophrenic paranoia, Current."

"Whatever," handing the data-pad back to his friend.

oOoOo

A/N:

Sorry for the slow deterioration of this chapter, but I'm tired of working on it, but I'm also satisfied for now. I'll return to it on the future and polish the ending of it.

Comments loved but not forced upon you. Constructive crit. welcomed. NO flames/snobbish, please.

Self beta'ed so some mistakes are possible/likely but I try my best.

Transformers & all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

The Artificer, Current, and plot/story are mine.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental


End file.
